Sweet Nothing
by kaykaycookie8D
Summary: Sakura feels alone and unloved on the day of Naruto's wedding. Luckily, the Sand Kazekage is there to show her that she doesn't need to be in love to feel cared for. SakuraXGaara. Slightly dark ficlet. Lemon. Flames welcomed.


Sakura stared at the empty spot where her 'guest' from the previous night had laid on her bed. The pinkette doubted that he had gotten any sleep; he rarely did. Regardless, his side was cold, silently telling the pinkette that he had long gone before the sun had come up.

Sighing, Sakura pushed herself out of bed and reached for her cloths that were spread across her room. Usually, this would bring a smirk to her swollen lips, but not today.

Sakura's expression was blank and lifeless.

She threw the dirty cloths in the laundry hamper before grabbing a towel and heading for the shower.

Sakura felt numb to the cool spray of water.

The pink haired nineteen year old just stood there, breathing.

Tears began to well in her emerald pools, and she didn't attempt to hold them back.

She let herself cry for the first time in a year.

She felt a sob claw its way from her throat before she sank down to sit in the tub.

She lied there, like a fool, crying as the cold water continued to shower her.

Was _this_ what her life was meant to be? Loveless sex with someone who could _care less_ about her?

Sakura shook her head, gasping out, "It's _my_ fault!"

And it was.

She _used _to have love.

She _used _to have love but she had blatantly ignored it too many times.

She had chosen Sasuke, the dark-haired, revenge seeking criminal, over her best friend, her _sun_, the one who had _always_ been there for her.

The one who had always loved her.

_Naruto_.

But not even Naruto could love her forever.

The blonde finally saw that there were other girls, other _women_, out there who actually wanted him. And today, Naruto was going to become a husband to a beautiful wife that loved him and cherished him.

A wife that was _not_ Sakura.

Sakura began to cry harder, pulling on her wet pink hair as she shook from the sobs.

No one loved her.

She had no significant other who she could cry to or share her day with.

The only person she was remotely close with now was Gaara, and that was only when he needed her for sex, or vise versa.

She had no one.

She was all alone.

And it was all because she had spent her life loving a man who hated her and his home.

Why had she been so stupid?!

She had nothing now.

No love, only a shattered heart that was barely beating, barely surviving.

A dark thought crossed Sakura's mind as her green eyes glanced lazily towards her razor that rested on the side of the tub.

She could kill herself.

It would be so easy to just let the life drain out of her.

She unconsciously reached for the tool, studying it, twisting it about in her hand.

She could just cut her wrists and die and not have to feel lonely anymore.

The pinkette sighed, placing the razor back down on the tub's ledge.

Sakura couldn't do that.

As a ninja, it wasn't her way to die in such a weak, pathetic manor.

Besides, her body would heal itself on its own anyways before she was even remotely close to death.

Sakura stood, done feeling sorry for herself. For now, anyways.

She washed up before turning off the shower, stepping out and wrapping a towel around herself.

Sakura had just exited her bathroom when someone entered her room.

The pinkette jumped in fright, and yelped trying to cover her towel clad form.

The red-head merely smirked at her antics.

"I've seen you naked before, you know," Gaara drawled, giving her a look before turning away from her.

Sakura blushed, snapping back, "I didn't _know _it was you!"

"That's right, you were too busy crying," he replied glancing at her as her face reddened and she stiffened.

Sakura hoped he hadn't seen her pick up the razor as she unconsciously scooted further away from him.

She felt anger bubble inside her. Just because they _sometimes_ slept together, didn't mean that he could just spy on her when he felt like it!

She was just about to tell him so, until she saw him start to ruffle around her room, picking up her sheets and pillows, tossing them back on the bed before getting on his hands and knees to look under the bed.

Sakura smirked, mimicking him and looked across at him from underneath the bed.

"Don't worry, there aren't any monsters under here," she cooed. Garra merely rolled his sea-foam green pools before standing up.

"I'm looking for my tie," he grumbled, his eyes sweeping the room.

"Oh," Sakura said. "It's in the laundry basket."

He turned to face her before he slowly started walking right towards her, like a predator stalking his prey.

Sakura blushed underneath his heavy gaze and looked away until they were chest to chest.

She stared up at the Kazekage, positive that her face was beet red from the way he was looking at her.

Gaara slowly wove his arm around her waist, his hand near her butt.

Sakura gasped when he pulled it back, tie in hand.

The red-head smirked down at her. "You were standing in front of the laundry hamper," he said as Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

"You could have just asked me to get it!" Sakura pointed out, frustrated.

He bent down to her ear and murmured, "Yeah, but it's so much more fun seeing you _sweat," _he answered huskily, his warm breath tickling the shell of Sakura's ear and making her shudder.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, whispering in her ear, "One more time before we have to start heading for the wedding."

Sakura's face went dull again as she nodded her agreement.

Gaara's lips crashed down on her own, nipping at her bottom lip with his teeth, asking for access.

Sakura granted, opening her mouth wide, moaning when his tongue slid along her tongue.

Gaara hoisted Sakura up while she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried them to the bed.

He set her down, removing his shirt while never breaking away from their lip-lock.

Sakura gasped when he removed her towel and his chest went flush against her own.

She moaned into his mouth as he began to play with her mounds, molding them together, tracing her perky nipples with his fingers before flicking them.

Sakura snuck a hand down his broad back to his hip, and then finally to the waistband of his pants. She quickly unzipped him and he stepped out of his pants, kicking his shoes off in the process.

From then on, it was moans and groans, grunts and sighs, and soft gentle touches to hard ruff grasps, until Sakura felt herself release, digging her nails into his back as she screamed in ecstasy.

As Gaara continued to pound into her and seek his own release, Sakura couldn't help but think that what she was doing wasn't right.

But she couldn't bring herself to care as she came down from her high.

So what if they weren't in love? You didn't need to be in love to have sex. Hell, you didn't need to be _anything_ when you had sex. You just had to _be._

'Gaara and me, we're nothing,' Sakura thought as she held on to Gaara as he continued to make her feel good in a way no way no one else could.

'We don't need to be anything, or have anyone care,' she thought as she felt the pressure build up inside of her again.

'We can... just continue on with this...' Sakura screamed again as he hit her right in her sweet spot and she came again, Gaara coming with her this time, him crying out as he came hot in her.

Gaara collapsed on top her, breathing hard, and Sakura just held him, running her hands through his red spikes.

'...this sweet nothing,' Sakura thought bitterly as a tear escaped and rolled down her rosy cheek.

**_******FIN******_**

**Well? How did I do? :D **

**Please be brutally honest with me! This is my first complete story on here and I'm excited because, well yeah, first story on FanFic! Woo Hoo! :) If you see any mistakes of any kind, please don't hesitate to tell me!**


End file.
